


A Man of Two Lives

by BeenThere_DoneThat



Series: Encountering the Alpha [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: Bi-sexual characters, F/M, M/M, Past Torture, Secret Relationship, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeenThere_DoneThat/pseuds/BeenThere_DoneThat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob partners up with a man widely known in London as Elijah Wolf, a savage entrepreneur in both illicit and ordained trade, but as their relationship progresses, Jacob wonders how deep a hole he's dug himself into this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man of Two Lives

It wasn't too late into the cool evening in the ever sleepless city of London. No matter the time of day or night there's always something intriguing happening in the veins of such a captivating city. The streets of London are actually quite unforgiving, all with the stabbing, kidnapping, pickpocketing, and such.

A certain riveting young assassin that's gotten himself involved with probable bad business. A perfect example being Mr. Elijah Wolf.

Mr. Wolf, an American that found better business in Europe, is quite the entrepreneur in his line of work. Honestly, Jacob should probably turn the grisly man into the Yard but Jacob just doesn't have the obstinacy or the power to do so, he just has a knack for attracting horrible people, doesn't he? Said man does both illicit and ordained trade. His underground work life consists of drug and human trafficking and lastly counterfeit goods. His constitutional work life contains acts of managing money, rare jewelry, and a small collection of weapons, leaning more towards the secret kind you can stash in your boots, coats, canes, pockets, and jackets. He also has quite the weight on his shoulders acting as if he didn't deal drugs and humans. His life is sometimes is, quite literally, on the line to keep up an unquestionable act.

Elijah not only has a job and money but of course he had to have looks as well, whether that's positive or negative, Jacobs got not a clue. He's 27 years old, reaches 6'3 with broad shoulders and a healthy physique, much like Jacob...minus the hight and the age difference. He has faded mahogany, brown lengthy hair in the front and top and closely cropped in the back and sides, that he usually just runs a hand through to keep it slicked mostly back, accompanied with a couple of strands that fall to the sides and front. His facial hair is always trimmed but never unseen, his sideburns are shaven the same length as the sides of his head, leading along his jawline to cover the tip of his chin. Oh, Quite the handsome face he's got too, moderately high and pretty prominent cheekbones along with a strong, wide jaw and averagely full lips. His perching cyan blue eyes could probably sear a hole into your skull if he damn sure tried hard enough. Even though he's a professional tradesman in above and underground works he acts, when not with daylight business associates or superiors of either trade, more like Jacob does, except with a harder, more mischievous playful tone and surely a darker sense of humor and, Lord, is the man merciless. Lastly the tattoo he pricked into the right side of his rip cage, were scriptures, the words and numbers a centimeter tall and purely in cursive. Four inches across, six inches down. Though, Jacob never really knew what it said but he's not all too interested to find out either.

Wolf wore a pair of thick sable pants tucked into knee high buckle up boots with a slight heel along with his signature long-coat, the jet black with a tinge of navy blue, rough material went down to about mid-calf with a slit up to the bottom of his tail bone. Resting atop his chest lie ebony, crystal and bright, clear diamonds of a rosary, at the end adorned a more German styled cross sharp enough to cut ice. The collar of the long coat was slanted up about two inches to lay along his neck then paired down as it reached his torso. The interior being a, softer to the touch, scarlet red that closely resembled a deep maroon. Underneath the jacket Elijah layered himself with a extremely tightly fitted long sleeve white thin fleece shirt with a cut dipping low on his chest.

Now, the reason they're even together right now in the first place was because of some sort of hunt Elijah had sent Jacob on and completely refused to be left behind. It just wouldn't be any fun if he couldn't show Jacob exciting new ways to impair the lives of the Templars.

Elijah and Jacob sat themselves in the driving seat of one of his own forest colored carriages. The Appaloosa mare leading at a trot in front of them.

"So, you've yet to tell me all the details of your little hunting trip I'm participating in. Mind shining some light on it?" Jacob claimed questionably, making a few clicks with his tongue and giving the speckled mare a whip of the reins.

"Jacob, it's probably, most likely, positively, absolutely the most easiest mission anyone would have ever sent you or I on ever..."

Jacob shook his head with a smirk as Elijah continued. 

"...we'll both make it out absolutely spic and span, my friend!" Elijah laughed clapping a hand on the others black clad shoulder.

Jacob leaned forward out of his seat, "Lord, Eli, let us count how many times you've ever said that..." switching the reins into his left hand to spread out his right and count each finger mockingly, "..too many times." He remarked giving Elijah a teasing grin then giving the mare a firm whip to get her galloping.

"Alright, listen closely Mr. frye. We get into the courtyard via you." He leaned closer into Jacob to wrap an arm around him to give the area of his neck that slides into shoulder a firm squeeze. 

"Yeah, and what will I be doing in the courtyard, hmm?" He insisted leaning into to him to jokingly wink at him with a beaming smile.

Elijah let out a loud bark of laughter, "No time for jokes now Frye. You'll glide your way in and quietly kill the blighters at the southern entrance of the building. Meanwhile, I'll be coming in north of the building, then you and I will rendezvous on the first floor at the staircase. You following, Jacob?"

Suddenly, Jacob made a sharp turn, the cart skidding along the cobblestones beneath, only to whip the end of it into a light pole. The top half of the pole and the light casing falling on the back of the carriage with a thundering, crack.

Wolf braced himself as the light pole splintered the top of their carriage then looked at him with an expression of bewilderment with lightly articulated anger as the light fixture rolled off and shattered onto the street below. 

"What the bloody fuck was that?!"

"Sorry 'bout that...little twat wouldn't get out of the way..." He mumbled concentrating on getting the cart in a vertical line again.

When Jacob looked over at him he probably fractured a rip he started laughing so hard. He leaned back and threw the reins at him. Then, bowing forward again to rest an arm on his leg and the other on his chest, "Dear God, Eli,...you....your face was amazing!" He barked, mockingly wiping tears away from the corners of his eyes.

"Oh yes, Jacob, by all means, just get it all out of your system." He groaned whipping the mare harshly.

"Hey! It's not the poor girls fault!" He yelled with a laugh bubbling up in between, gesturing at the horse with an open palm.

Elijah put his hand out as if to calm the mare, "Yes, sorry horse. It's not your fault." He snapped his head around to Jacob and whipped him firmly on the thigh with the reins, "It's all Jacobs fault!" He bellowed, grinning wildly as an astounding crack sounded as it met his leg. There would definitely be mark there for a few days, no doubt on that. 

Jacob recoiled as he let out a keening howl. Then went to tightly hold the spot that had been struck, "Shit Wolf, you got me good." 

"I'm quite aware of that," he relaxed against his seat, "with you and your bitch-like moans." 

Elijah looked over at Jacob as he kneaded at his newly blooming bruise. "Alright love, you listening, now?" 

Jacob smirked at him defiantly, "Why yes I am, dear. And I was before too..." He mumbled leaning back and spreading his knees apart to get more comfortable. Jacob sighed getting set for Eli's speech as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

"Good. You heard the first part, hopefully. The last parts when we make our way up to the second floor, kill any remaining blighters then...torment him by...laceration." He made to gaze at Jacob, wondering if he was tuning in anything he was saying but what he found was...suggestive, to say the least. 

Jacobs head drifting back, neck exposed and oh so very vulnerable. His Adam's apple bobbed and his tendons flexed as he swallowed, Elijah swore he could see his arteries pulse in time with his heart beat and his chest heaved as he inhaled and exhaled. He allowed himself to travel lower, it just got worse or maybe it got better. Yeah, definitely better. His thighs parted the way they were, how obscene. Haha it's almost like Jacob is trying to be lewd. Said man swallowed thickly, tongue darting out to pass over moist pink lips, as if taunting.

Elijah's had enough of it.

He grinned, "You know love, you look most ravaging like that, quite scandalous actually." He whispered sliding his right hand across and up Jacobs thigh to trace along the whip mark.

Jacob sighed into the brisk night air. His breath coming out in a wisp of fog and mist. He opened his half lidded eyes to fix his gaze on Elijah. "Oh yeah?"

He's known how becoming Jacob is but it seems he's having the time of his life strutting it about today. Perhaps he's feeling playful, so then Elijah'll just have to play harder, to beat him at the game he started. 

A dangerous game to play with Mr. Wolf, that is. 

The most exquisite part being how Jacob knew how risky it was yet he continued to toss bait at him. Continued to tease him with his light touches throughout the day. To go out of his way to make sure he paraded a raw steak just under the tigers nose to see if he'll pounce.

This tigers growing ravenous.

Wolf leaned into Jacob removing the hand on his thigh to gently card fingers through short charcoal locks. He tilted Jacobs head towards him gently then suddenly gripped his hair with a rough tug. Almost knocking off the top hat he always graced himself with while making Jacob let loose a quiet breathy moan. "Watch yourself Frye. I don't think you want to tempt me. I'll eat you alive like the beast I am." He whispered sensually grazing his lips along the tendons of his neck.

Jacob groaned as the others hot breath puffed against his neck, "Don't you have a carriage to drive?" 

"I do..."

"Then get to it Mr. Wolf." He sultrily gazed over at him giving a light nod to the road in front of them.

Elijah let out a snicker as he straightened up to give a firm whip of the reins. "We're practically there, you sure your sex riddled brain caught everything I said?"

"What? The part about eating me alive? Yeah, I definitely remember that."

"You're joking, yes?"

Jacob chuckled, "Yes Eli, I heard every word that came out of that sultry mouth of yours." Shifting to kick a boot onto the footrest, "And yes, that includes the plan."

Only a few minutes passed before Elijah had stopped the carriage behind another, merely ten feet away from their unfortunate targets courtyard.

They jumped off the carriage to regroup beside it to examine the courtyard. 

"Alright Jacob how 'bout we try not to cock this up, yeah?" He mumbled eyes fixed firmly on the blighters roaming the field.

Jacob began walking ahead only to turn around again to walk backwards, "You need to tell yourself that, mate. Jacob fry always completes his tasks to the best of his ability." He gloated turning back to vault over the onyx metal fence with a wink and salute.

He shook his head eyeing the man as the other climbed over the fence before he made his way through the crowds along the paved sidewalks adjacent to the courtyard.

Gazing around the crowded sidewalks and streets for blighters and policemen alike.

"Mr. Elijah!"

Stopping dead in his tracks at the sound of his name to turn and see a lovely petit young woman, possibly in her early twenties. She began a slow jog toward him from across the street. Her unusually high set, frilly, navy blue dress bouncing and riveting as she came towards him. Her exquisite features growing more prominent the closer she got. Bouncing black curves flowed behind her, with astounding green eyes.

Said woman finally came to set herself hardly a hairs breath away from him, the curve of her breast sliding along the edges of his jacket, as she practically stuck her arse out for the rest of the world to see. The tip of her head hardly reaching his collarbone. 

Her body alluring with curves and dips in the best places. Wolf languidly looked down at her, openly observing her physique. With his most charming smile he nodded at her as if to tell her to continue.

She beamed up at him brightly, "I was wondering, and I'm aware that your busy, but perhaps later we could enjoy each other's company over a pint and one of Mr. Topping's fights." She challenged with a nice blend of boldness and mischief. Then quickly added, "Whenever you have the time of course."

Such an unusual girl. What a beautifully fresh new tone in a woman. To think about the way she's carries herself, talks, and wants to have a get-to-know-you date over a pint in a place where you bid on men to beat the shit out of each other, it's a bit cocky of her, no? 

With the black hair, green eyes, and an alluring personality, she might as well have been Jacob as a woman. 

Elijah snickered, "Why, my dear, arn't you bold."

The raven haired girl pressed against him, "Is it to your liking, sir, or should I dial it down a tad?" She grinned up at him bravely, sliding a wondering hand up his arm.

"It might be to my liking if you're lucky." He grinned landing a hand lightly on the small of her arched back. "Now, what might I call you?"

"Isla, if you would."

 

Meanwhile, with our dear assassin.

Jacob trusted his weight to a nearby tree admiring his toil of the day's job. So far, he had done everything perfectly, 'flawless as always' Jacob thinks. He never damn well got the reason for everyone believing him to always be so brash and reckless. He did what needed to be done in the best of ways.

For that, is the reason he enjoys Elijah's company quite so often. They congratulate each other and never put each other down, except if they're feeling particularly playful and decide its best to feign anger towards one another. The point being is that Elijah hasn't ever critiqued him on how he fights, acts, or how he gets a job done. He and Jacob get along beautifully, even though he's beginning to get used to the way they caress and tease the other during their times together. Is it for the best? Who knows. All Jacob aware of is that it probably isn't going to be stopping anytime soon.

Jacob slinked his way into the first floor living room, his usual top hat replaced with his hood. He snuck around corners silently knocking out any blighter within arms reach then moved onto the next. Wiping out the first floor entirely.

He sighed, plopping down on the lime green florally decorated couch to catch his breath and wait on the other to find him. He had no idea how drowsy he'd been before but that quickly revealed itself as he began to drift into unconsciousness. 

Jumping awake from a light sleep, Jacob scouted the room frantically but only to find no one but a large clock written with Roman numerals, it had only been around thirteen minutes since he sat down.

He groaned as he looked over at the staircase, "Shit, where is he..." 

He stood to make his way out the back door, scaled the side of the two story building, and rubbed his eyes as he activated his eagle vision to find the other man. 

Merely thirty feet away he noticed him crowded against the fence, perhaps hiding something?

Sliding off the roof and land on the ground with a solid, thump. Vaulting over the fence again only to find Wolf lip locked with his hand halfway up a girls skirt firmly kneading her arse in a close embrace as the other slid up her blouse.

Jacob groaned in defeat as he jogged his way over, brows furrowed together in irritation. 

He couldn't help but be the slightest bit jealous. He always captivated Eli's attention whether they were on a job, in a brothel, or lounging in a pub. He admits that he's grown a rather curiously steadfast relationship with said man. Almost to the point where Jacob hardly has the want to do anything without him. Jacob, being mostly bi-sexual, hasn't looked at a woman in a desirable fashion in quite some time. For he's been mainly occupied by nipping at Elijah's heels as if he resembled a lost, hungry pup.

He came to a halt beside the couple.

"For fucks sake, Eli, keep your dick in your pants!" 

Wolf jumped as he stood up straight to see none other than his dashing companion. The girls head whipping around with scarlet cheeks and a flirtatious smirk. 

"Oh, well look who decided to come sniff me out." 

"You takin' a piss, Eli? We're supposed to be completing your mission." 

Isla giggled, "Pardon, Mr. Frye, I wasn't aware he went with you on your unique business trips. I never meant to distract him." 

Jacob sighed wearing his usual charming smile and went to grab at Wolf's bicep and give a light tug in his direction, "Yes, well perhaps you both can have lustful sex another evening, maybe when he isn't needed." He tipped the edge of his hat, "Thank you ma'am and have a wonderful night." He finished rushing off with Elijah back towards the house.

Elijah snickered at Jacobs antics.

He's noticed how Jacob is towards him, always spritely and constantly cracking jokes. Some would say that's Jacobs traditional way of play and it is, just with Wolf there's always the flirty underline with it all. Whether it be a fleeting touch, sly smirk, or a playful wink, there's always a background meaning to it. Elijah enjoys having such control over the man. If Elijah were to ignore him, said assassin wouldn't know what to do with himself. Don't get him wrong though, Jacob listens to mostly anything he dishes out but let no mistakes be made. If he doesn't like it, he'll sound it out for you.

Jacob gazed over to lock eyes with Eli beginning with a light chuckle, "So, your reason for not meeting up with me by the staircase is..." He mockingly glanced back, "...that one?"

"Yes actually, she might as well have been you. Minus the prick, of course."

"Wow, how flattering. Now why is it that's you went with the dickless version of me instead of the amazingly intelligent, and don't forget charming, Jacob Frye?

"Ha! Couldn't even tell you. That should be the least of your worries, love."

"Ah, I see how it is then."

"Here we go. We get to hear more of Jacobs bitch-like moans again."

Jacob barked out a laugh sprinting to jump over the fence again followed swiftly by Eli.

Both men made their way back into the house, the dark wooded floor creaking with each step. Stalking up the stairs, as quietly as they could, to peek through a small hole that adorned the wall. 

Elijah stood from his crouching position snorting with laughter, "Bloody idiot." He whispered turning the corner to unveil his target alone minding his p's and q's. Perfect, hopefully no one'll be able to hear him scream too loud when things start to get interesting.

Elijah strolled into the nicely sized, decorated living room with the most menacing grin he could muster, Jacob following suit just behind. 

His target whipped around with a growl, "You fockin' rat!" 

"What ever is the matter, Malcolm? It looks like you've seen a demon." Elijah pressed closer reaching for his hidden knife along side his thigh. Pulling it out and twirling it between his fingers. He was going to give him the most exquisite torturing session the poor man's ever got to experience.

Jacob proceeded to rest against the wall, observing thoughtfully. 

Elijah's much too cruel. He's seen him at his worst and that wasn't pleasant. That young man hadn't deserved such treatment. Jacob hadn't known the extent of the situation but what Wolf had put the man through was horrifying. The man, only in his late teens, had done something to convince Elijah to give him a small taste of his worst. Wolf had him strung up along a wall, stark-naked, and screaming for his life. He'd been sulking and red-faced when Jacob had stormed in pondering where the screams were coming from. He had lacerations following his rip lining, under each rib had been a deep cut. He was missing his right eye, no it was still there, Elijah had just pricked at it until it had begun oozing out of its socket. Teeth were pulled, chunks of hair were ripped out and partly scalped, he was also absent of a few fingers and toes and the ones that were left, lacked the nail. 

Jacob hadn't a clue what to do, all the wounds were a few hours past. There was no way he'd live. As if on cue, Elijah had wandered down the stairs, gleaming with delight, much like a cat who has brought a bird into the house to impress his owner. Jacob had, quite frankly, lost a screw and gave Wolf a swift blow to the jaw, yelling about how he was fucked in the head and how he was going to deal with the boy then beat the shit out of him next. Although, however great a plan Jacob had thought that was, Elijah quickly handled it by whacking Jacob upside the head with a led pipe and knocking him out for the remainder of the night. Acknowledging his brute strength Jacob found he'd rather stay on the good side of Elijah.

Jacob snapped out of his thoughts by a blood curdling wail and the cringeworthy sound of grinding and splitting bones. He walked around the two to find his partner straddling Malcolm, twisting his arm in in impossible positions to grind joints together and snap bones in two.

Elijah let loose a rumbling string of laughter as he transitioned to the next arm, "You won't have to worry about fucking me over ever again, mate. You want to know why?" 

"Aaahh! I don't wanna know fockin' why! Let me go~! How've the damn police not caught you yet? Ya blimey bastard!" Malcolm cried, eyes darting around the room then catching on Jacob, "No fockin' way! You're with him, Frye!?" 

Jacob kneeled down, "Yes, I'm also your only ticket out of this situation alive and slightly unharmed. So, you might want to hold that tongue of yours." 

Elijah grinned slyly up at Jacob, "Oh, I'm afraid not, love. Not a single soul has survived me after they've become faithless." Finishing by languidly angling his neck a tad too much, where a light pop sounded.

The younger of the two grabbed the neck of Wolf's collared jacket to yank him off only for him to be rooted, "God dammit Eli, let the man go." He groaned to him, using both hands to grip at the top of his leather jacket.

Malcolm was most likely one of the many terrible people that reside in London but Jacob has slowly begun to piece together that he hates to see others die by Wolf's hand. It's a terrible fate, one of pain and fear. 

Eli chortled as he mused on the way his friend gripped the neck of his jacket only to give up and roughly rake nails down his spine instead. It had only proved to excite Elijah just that bit more when a hand slid back up to his neck to angrily scratch at the base of his hairline. Oh, and the slow crackling sounds coming from the man below as he effortlessly circled his head around a whole 180, were amazing. He then stood face to face with Jacob. He loved it when he got frustrated with him, it's always entertaining to see how Jacob reacts to Eli's actions.

"Shall we?" He mumbled gesturing towards the doorway leading down the stairs.

Jacob gazed down at the distorted corpse then back to Eli, "There's no point in fighting with you, so might as well." 

As they were making their way down the stairs and to the first floor. Taking a glance at Jacob when they locked eyes.

Jacob sighed with a irking smile. "Why must you always put on a damn show every time you feel the need to murder someone directly in front of me?" 

A few seconds passed before they reached flat ground again, Elijah chuckling.

"It's simply because I feel the need to entertain you while also simultaneously entertaining myself."

"You find it humorous, yeah?" 

"Actually, yes I do." 

He slid closer to press lightly against Wolf, "I'll get you back one way or another." He whispered, breath ghosting against his ear. Making the hairs on Elijah's neck stand on end.

The older one of the two let slip a husky laugh. Gripping the edge of Jacobs dusky ink colored jacket and pressed him roughly against the wall. Eli snickered lowly as he brought a gloved hand coated with drying blood to his companions hip and the other to harshly grab his hair.

"Don't play with me, Jacob." He whispered, biting up his neck to suck on the milky skin beneath his jaw. "And if you are. Don't pussy out."

"Fuck Eli, you piss me off. You're a conniving, sociopathic, merciless, killer." He sighed.

"But?" Eli grinned against his neck, leisurely grinding their hips together. Making Jacob moan while lewdly thrusting back.

He [roughly] gripped each side of Elijah's face to inch it down closer to his own, "But your so very striking..." He growled with a devious smirk.

Elijah knew Jacob couldn't resist him. He's been following him around for months now. He's been pactically begging Eli to ravage him, to fuck him so hard he'll walk with a limp for the remainder of the week, mark him until it's obvious he's his. He can see by the way Jacob stares at him throughout the day. How he would love to have Jacob splayed out beneath him keening his name.

Wouldn't it be grand? His thighs spread and wrapped around his waist. His head thrown back in pleasure while Elijah sucked on a perky rose nipple to knead it in between his teeth and make Jacob sigh. Or maybe on all fours, back arched, head bowed, deep black locks riveting with each rough thrust, and his muscled form covered in a thin sheen of sweat as Elijah gripped his hips hard enough to leave crescent bruises.

With that, Jacob kissed him fiercely. Their teeth scraping against the others as their tongues intertwined in a not so calm fight for dominance. Elijah winning of course, pressed tightly against Jacob to grind together their growing erections. They moaned in unison, Elijah absolutely loving the way Jacob pawed at his back while nipping his stubbled jawline.

"Mmm..." He ran a hand through the shorter mans hair, eyes closed with a sly smirk, knocking off his top hat then slid down his torso to palm Jacob through his pants. "You could've just told me."

Jacob gripped the shoulder of Eli's jacket, chuckling into the others neck breathlessly, hot breath puffing against him. "Now, why ever would I do such a thing? We were having fun dancing about each other."

He proceeded to bite Elijah's neck down to the dip of his shirt, stopping with a chaste kiss. Jacob was definitely about to have a heart attack, his chest was pounding so hard from excitement he could hardly contain himself. All he wanted Elijah to do was to completely and utterly fuck him into the wall. 

Elijah laughed lightly, "No idea, love. All I'm aware of is that your efficient at always getting what you want." He quickly began to unlatch the belt from Jacobs pants along with his own. Taking the hand out of Jacobs hair to spit in his hand and grasp both of their cocks, pumping them at a torturously slow but rough pace.

"Ahh~, fuck Eli." Jacob moaned louder than necessary keeping a hand firmly placed on the others shoulder as the other went to caress the side of Elijah's face to bring him into a close passionate kiss. "You always give me what I want." He groaned in between kisses.

It's true. Elijah always tries to keep him content. Except if it has to do with Eli's own business then he doesn't really much care for what others think or want. Even though he pampers Jacob as if he was an expensive lapdog now, it definitely didn't used to always be like this. Before, Jacob and Elijah were strictly work partners. They didn't have a pint in the pub or went on missions together at all really. The younger of the two was actually quite 'driven up the wall' by Elijah. Wolf's a very intimidating man It only began to change as Jacob got braver with his snarky attitude towards the older man. He started acting like his normal flirty, playful, charming self, and the other found he enjoyed it all too much.

Elijah found much of himself in Jacob, apart from his own horrible morals. They never really saw eye-to-eye on a lot of things. Even though they viewed the world much differently Elijah began playing along with the other when he flirted with him. At first it was just light and mirthful but has progressively gotten more obvious and filled to the brim with sexual tension. Whether it was a longing glance during a Templar hunt or a fleeting touch when at rest, Eli knew how Jacob was. He could read the man like a book. Even from the day they met.

"Then I suppose I spoil you too much." He mocked as he pumped their cocks together. Proceeding to thrust into his own hand, as they began riding the edge of an orgasm.

Being so close, Jacob writhed against him, groaning into the others chest. "Yeah," he moaned breathlessly, "and you don't need to stop anytime soon." 

They knew it would've happened sooner or later. I mean seriously, they've been frolicking around and flirting for quite some time now. They might as well have been handing each other signs that say 'Let's fuck', as if it couldn't get any more obvious. Well, here they are now with their tongues in each other's mouths as they jerked themselves off...isn't that ironic?

Jacob, being the first one to cum, had gotten the wind knocked out of him as his orgasm ripped through him. Throwing his head back with a hardly restrained cry as his semen spilled into Eli's hand. The younger of the two was cringing from the sensitivity as his companion kept with the brutal pace, making Jacob let loose a keening whine of the others name.

"Sensitive, love?" He questioned in a light teasing voice. "The whole city of London probably heard that one." He laughed breathily before letting out a lusty growl as he covered the head of his cock to keep from getting Jacobs jackets any dirtier. 

Finally, Eli's hand came to a halt as the last of his orgasm dripped off his own fingers. He gazed down to Jacob, bringing his hand to his mouth to sexually lick the slick substance from each finger except his index and his middle.

Jacob stared in awe, the sight almost making his dick twitch again, running a tongue across moist lips.

Grinning, Elijah pressed back against him lightly to probe the two fingers into Jacobs mouth, caressing his tongue as he moaned at the slightly salty tang of semen coating his taste buds. Grasping Wolf's wrist as he twirled his tongue around each [didgett], eyes half lidded and panting. Once he cleansed him of the liquid he slowly pulled the fingers from his mouth, a bridge of saliva and cum connected them before splitting. Jacob whipping his mouth of any traces and proceeded to fix themselves back up by tucking themselves back in and re-buckling their belts.

"My, my, Mr. Frye. Maybe I should make you do something like that another time." He gloated sliding a palm down the side of Jacob's neck feeling the quick pulse then pulling him into a chaste but passionate kiss. "Shall we?" He gestured toward the door, "For real this time?"

Jacob chuckled moving to scratch at his own stubbled cheeks. "Why the bloody hell not?"


End file.
